


Crumbs

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: 5 times Spock finds crumbs left by Jim and 1 time he doesn't mind.Inspired by that lovely poptart scene of Chris Pine's from Wonder Woman 1984.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk One-Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/322289
Comments: 23
Kudos: 159





	Crumbs

**1) Captain’s Chair**

“Spock, you have the con,” Jim announced.

Spock replied with an affirmative and stood from his own station. As he walked to the captain’s chair, he watched Jim and Scotty heading towards the turbolift to attend to a minor issue in engineering. Spock’s gaze went to Jim’s posterior, like it usually did. He quickly looked up when Jim turned around in the lift and gave him a wink before the doors slid shut.

Spock picked up the PADD Jim left on the captain’s seat then internally sighed. The remnants of the English muffin the Captain had been munching on lay scattered about the chair’s seat and the floor. Spock wiped the crumbs with one hand into his other to throw away as a cleaning bot rolled over and cleaned up the floor. 

* * *

**2) Jim’s Bed**

Spock pressed Jim against the bulkhead and kissed him passionately. His hands kneaded Jim’s bottom as he ground his pelvis against Jim’s crotch. Jim’s hands tangled in his hair as he kissed back with fervor. He let out desperate little noises into Spock’s mouth.

“Spock,” Jim moaned, pushing Spock away enough to talk.

“Yes?” Spock asked before attaching his mouth to Jim’s neck.

“Oh…fuck…um…we should…ah…bed.”

Spock nipped at the now bruised skin and stepped back, raising a brow at the blonde.

Jim gave him a sultry look then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the next room which happened to be Jim’s bedroom. Jim turned them around and pushed Spock back onto his bed. As he climbed on after Spock, the Vulcan felt something under his hands.

Jim crawled up his body and started kissing Spock’s face and neck. Spock turned his head to the side to give Jim access but also to see what was on the bed. He rubbed his hand over sheets; the bed obviously hadn’t been made that morning. He picked up a few specs of crumbs and flicked them away. Spock started wiping what he could see away and off the bed.

“Spock?”

Spock’s eyes went back to Jim above him. Jim, now shirtless, was straddling his waist. Spock hungrily stared at the exposed skin he greatly wanted to taste and touch.

“Spock.”

Spock blinked and met Jim’s bright blue eyes. “Yes?”

“You with me?”

“Obviously.”

“Good. Let’s get your top off.”

Spock sat up and assisted Jim in taking his science blue top off along with is undershirt. Spock laid back as Jim started kissing and worshiping his torso. Looking up at the ceiling, Spock furrowed his brows. He wiggled and then wiggled again.

Jim commented about him being ticklish as he continued kissing down his body, but Spock wasn’t. No, there was something under him, digging into his skin. While Jim was working at the fastening of his pants, Spock sat up and turned slightly so he was propped up one elbow. Under him, more crumbs. Spock started wiping them away and towards the edge of the bed.

He reached around to his back as best as he could and brushed the crumbs that were stuck to his skin.

“Spock.”

.

.

.

“Spock.”

Spock stopped and looked down at Jim. Jim, who had gotten Spock’s pants and underwear down to his thighs stared back with raised brows.

“You still with me?”

“Why are there so many crumbs in your unmade bed?”

“I’m about to suck your dick and you’re worried about crumbs?”

“Yes.”

Jim laughed and shook his head. He stood and helped Spock brush the food particles from his bed. “Sorry, I was reading and eating some chips in bed last night.” When the crumbs were gone, Spock stood and made Jim sit on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through Jim’s head while his other wrapped around the base of his arousal.

“Now about that sucking?” Spock asked.

Jim snorted but leaned closer and opened his mouth. Spock groaned. He watched Jim work him until something shiny caught his attention. Spock looked to the source and saw the bag of chips underneath Jim’s pillow.

* * *

**3) Lab**

Spock knew Jim was a man of many talents and interests. Jim was skilled in engineering, knew his way around computers almost as well as Spock, and also, to Spock’s surprise, enjoyed dabbling in chemistry and physics.

After exploring a new planet and taking samples, Jim had asked to help analyze the substances they had taken samples of. Spock couldn’t say no. Jim was the Captain but also, Spock found he always had trouble denying Jim anything. Especially with something like this.

Spock set up a station in his labs for Jim and left him to his own devices. Spock went back to his own work in another lab.

Two hours later, Spock went to check on his boyfriend and found he wasn’t at his station. A scientist working nearby pointed to Spock’s office. Spock thanked them and went there. The door slid open and Spock’s brows furrowed. Jim was there, tapping away at his computer. A mostly eaten croissant lay on the desk on a napkin however most of the mess of the food were all over the computer keyboard and the floor.

“Oh, hey,” Jim said, briefly looking to him. “So, one of those soil samples showed signs of…”

Spock nodded along to what Jim was saying but couldn’t bring himself to stop staring at the mess his love had made. In his office.

“Spock?”

Spock blinked and looked to Jim. “Yes, the soil is fascinating.”

“No, your eye is twitching.”

Spock blinked a few more times and the twitching which he hadn’t noticed, stopped. “I am well.”

Jim raised a brow then glanced to where Spock had been looking. “Fuck, the crumbs. My bad. I got hungry and yeah…croissants are flaky goodness.” Jim chuckled and started to brush off the crumbs to the floor then ordered one of the little cleaning bots to come and sweep up. Spock watched the bot clean up the floor, leaving it spotless and crumb free in a matter a moments before going back to his home in the corner.

“Sorry. I forget that I’m such a mess and you’re a neat freak.”

“I am not a neat freak,” Spock countered. “Food has no place in a lab.”

“Right, makes sense." Jim smiled. "I will not bring food into the lab again. I should've known better. Forgive me?"”

“I do.” Spock approached and pulled another chair over to sit next to Jim. “Please explain what you found again, I was distracted.”

“I’m sorry I made you distracted.” Jim kissed his cheek. “But yeah, so what I was saying as the samples…”

* * *

**4) Biobed**

The mission had gone well and then an earthquake occurred right before beaming up. Most of the crew were able to escape with no injuries or very minor ones. Spock saw a rock falling and naturally, had to push Jim out of the way and take the impact.

Sure, internal bleeding and cracked ribs weren’t ideal, but after Leonard’s skilled medical attention and a healing trance, Spock was on the mend. He was still 24 hours from being released from medbay and had to be a good patient and relax until then.

Spock was tired. Healing trances were beneficially but always left the body a bit drained afterwards. He stayed awake long enough to get an earful from Jim about risking his life and…well…Spock may have zoned out as they both had had this conversation many, many times before. He smiled and nodded and then offered a Vulcan kiss as an apology which Jim accepted. Jim kissed him the human way and told him to sleep and that he’d be back after his shift to hang out.

Spock mediated and then fell asleep. He came too, several hours later, feeling little pieces of something hitting his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and found the source. Jim was leaning over his bed, eating a piece of bread. The crumbs of which were falling onto Spock’s hand and the bed.

Jim had a PADD in his other hand and was focused on that as he munched on the bread. Spock internally sighed then shook his hand and brushed the crumbs away.

“Spock, hey, you’re awake.” Jim sat up and put the PADD to the side. He noticed Spock still wiping the crumbs off the bed. “Shit, I fucked up again.” Jim put the bread on the dinner tray next to Spock’s bed. “I’m sorry. I brought you some plomeek soup and kreyla bread. I know those are your favorite comfort foods. I couldn't help but eat some of the bread, too.” Jim wiped the rest of the crumbs off the bed as a sweeper bot appeared and cleaned it up. “I’m sorry. I’m a messy eater.”

“You are not,” Spock said. “Usually.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, not usually.” Jim stood and moved the dinner tray over Spock’s lap. “How are you feeling?”

“Satisfactory. Hopefully, Dr. McCoy will allow me to leave earlier than…”

“Nope!” Bones walked by and barked before continuing on his way.

Spock shook his head. He smiled at Jim. “Thank you for the food.”

“You’re welcome.” Jim kissed his forehead. “Just don’t let boulders fall on you again.”

“Do not stand under falling boulders.”

“Well, don’t make planets have earthquakes,” Jim said with a playful grin.

“I will attempt, in the future, to cease causing seismic activity on any planet we visit.”

“That’s all I ask.”

* * *

**5) Spock’s bed**

****

_Munch munch munch_

Spock’s eye twitched as he came to be awake when he didn’t want to be. After several late nights in a row in the lab, he just wanted to sleep. Before opening his eyes, Spock gaged his internal clock. It was a little after four in the morning.

_Munch munch munch_

Spock opened his eyes and slowly turned to glance over his shoulder at his mate. Jim was propped up on his pillow, shirtless and chowing away on a toaster pastry, his eyes big and bright, stared at the viewscreen across from Spock’s bed. An old black and white silent movie played, well, silently on the screen.

“James.”

Jim, still munching away, looked to Spock.

“Why?”

“Why, what?” Jim asked, crumbs falling onto himself and the bed. Spock arched a brow and stared pointedly at the toaster pastry. Jim glanced to it then opened his food filled mouth in a ‘oh’. Jim chewed and swallowed. “Sorry, sorry. I woke up early and got hungry, but I wasn’t ready to get out of bed just yet and then I saw you had some old movies programmed on the viewscreen and…so…yeah.” Jim held out the remainder of the food to him. “Poptart? Its brown sugar cinnamon.”

“No, thank you. Please cease eating in my bed.”

“Yeah, totally.” Jim put the pop tart on the end table and brushed himself and the bed so it was free of crumbs. Spock made a mental note to have the floor cleaned when he was awake enough.

He turned over completely as Jim laid down completely. Spock cuddled up against Jim’s side, resting his head on the other’s chest. Jim wrapped his arms around him. 

“One more hour then we can partake in toaster pasties for breakfast,” Spock mumbled, already closing his eyes.

“Deal. And hey, once we finish our five years, we can get a place and the bed will be ours."

"Mmhmm. Still no eating in that bed."

Jim chuckled. "Alright."

* * *

**+1**

Spock woke alone in bed. He ran a hand through his hair then got up. Down the hall, he heard hushed voices and clattering of pans in the kitchen. Smiling, Spock let the kitchen occupants be and decided to get ready for the day.

When he came out of the bathroom, dressed in a fluffy bath robe, he found his bed occupied and now a bit messy.

“What is this?” Spock asked.

Two pairs of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes looked at him.

“Happy Birthday, Sa-mekh!” the younger ones said loudly.

“Happy Birthday, Spock,” Jim said after their children. _Sorry about the mess._

“We wanted to make you breakfast in bed,” their five-year-old daughter, T’Lyra, said.

“Yeah, but you weren’t here and daddy said we couldn’t bring you breakfast in the shower,” their seven year old son, David, added.

“I appreciate not being given breakfast in the shower,” Spock replied. He walked over to the bed and joined his family. “Breakfast in bed is much better.”

“Pancakes with blueberries!” T’Lyra said accidently, handing over a plate with a stack of pancakes dripping in syrup and covered in blueberries. Half the berries fell to the bed but Spock didn’t mind. David grabbed a piece of toast from another plate and took a bit bite causing crumbs falling to the bed. Spock didn’t mind as well.

“I’ll change the sheets,” Jim said.

“I do not mind,” Spock said. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome!” the children replied.

 _You’re welcome,_ Jim said through their bond. _Love you._

_I love you and our messy children._

_They get this from you._

"Illogical," Spock retorted before leaning over and kissing Jim. 

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! Just something short and cute :)


End file.
